


Silhouette

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: After 10x19, when Sam leaves Rowena in handcuffs in the hideout.





	Silhouette

_Untie my silhouette_  
It's all that is left  
Of a broken heart  
Leave all of my regrets  
To sink like ship wrecks  
Through oceans dark  
 **Silhouette-Birdy**

 

Sam went back to the hideout the next day to see if Rowena had made progress with the book of the damned. He felt stressed for being running out of time to remove Cain's mark from Dean, as well as dealing with the witch.

She drove him crazy, but there was also a part of him that was attracted to her, her seductive personality, her green eyes that seemed to be able to read him and the fact that she was much shorter but wasn't intimidated by him.

Sam sighed and opened the heavy door, seeing that all the lights were off and that only the light that came from the high and damaged windows illuminated the silhouette of a woman in a long black dress, arms raised above the head, trapped by chains on the ceiling.

He grabbed his demon blade out of his pocket and stepped in carefully, trying to see if anyone had invaded the place, when he saw two dead demons on the floor in a pool of black blood with hex balls next to them and in front of them, was Rowena, her head tilted to the side of one of her chained arms.

Her red curls were falling over her face, a bruise on one cheek and lipstick blurred, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Rowena?"

Sam approached her, amazed that she had gotten rid of two demons being chained and, regretting that he had left her alone, he raised his hands, releasing the chains that gripped her handcuffs carefully, taking her in his arms and feeling her sweet scent and shivering, as her head propped over his shoulder.

"Samuel, did you come to see what my son's minions did?" Rowena said quietly, teasing him and he saw her green eyes open as he helped her into the chair and he knew that although she wasn't trustworthy, he had deserved hearing that.

Rowena didn't want to admit it, but the few seconds in Sam's arms had made her heart race in a way that hadn't happened in 100 years, there was something about the hunter with his kindness, sincerity, determination, despite what he had done, that attracted her and when she sat down in the chair, he raised her face carefully:

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, looking at the bruise and she smirked.

"Ah, Samuel, as a witch, I have been through worse things, but I imagine you must be pleased to see me like this, since you left me handcuffed and alone in this horrible place."

"Hey, I didn't think your son's demons would manage to pass by the symbols." Sam said angrily, but he let go of her face gently and went to the old fridge that was there.

He pulled out some ice cubes and wrapped them in his handkerchief, coming back to her and applying it over her bruise, and the witch shivered, not from the cold, but from his touch and the hunter held one of her handcuffed hands and placed it over the ice for her to press.

"What did they want?" Sam looked over the table, seeing that the witch's notes were still there, minus the book.

"Besides killing me, they wanted the book of the damned." She said, applying the ice and rolled her eyes as she scanned the table. "Of course I wouldn't leave such a preciousness exposed on the table as you left me here alone."

Sam sighed, approaching her and bending in front of the chair to stay on the same level as her and he looked at her with a regret and said truthfully:

"Look, I know we don't trust each other, but I never meant to let them find you and hurt you."

Rowena bit her lip, staring at him doubtfully, her eyes tight, still holding the ice on her bruise. She really wanted to believe that the hunter was different from the other men she had met.

Sam then held her wrist with the ice and lowered it gently so that he would have her full attention and he saw how delicate yet skillful her hands were and said gently, stroking her hand:

"I'm being honest, I would never do that to anyone, woman or witch and so I'm sorry for what happened."

"So you're going to take off the handcuffs?" She asked, trying to mask the hope of getting out of there.

"I wanted to, but we don't trust in each other yet, right?" Sam said with a sad smile. He didn't like that either, to keep her there. "But I promise you'll be safe, when I'm not here, I'll ask someone to come. The demons won't come near again."

Rowena sighed in frustration, knowing he was right and Sam released her wrist, gently touching the bruise and the witch closed her eyes for a moment and then asked unsuccessfully:

"And will you fulfill your other part of the deal?"

"I will." Rowena stared into his brown eyes and Sam frowned at her look: "What?"

"It's just that you, Samuel, are different from the other men I've met, you're honest." Rowena admitted it and then gave him a small smile that, although malicious, had a touch of sincerity.

"That's why you're always using your magic against others and fooling people? Because you've been betrayed in the past." Sam said gently, his eyes softening.

He knew what it was to trust and be betrayed, that didn't justify what she was doing, but explained it and the witch crossed her arms, admitting:

"Men like you didn't exist in the 17th century in Scotland and, if they existed, they would hardly allude to a witch."

"Well, but we're here..." He said in a low voice and she ended up smiling.

"And I don't know why, but I'm attracted to you, Samuel." She hated how heart pounded as she admitted it, under Sam's surprised stare, who flushed slightly.

All that reminded her of when she had been weak, before she had become a witch and had given herself to Fergus's father and had been humiliated. But something told her that Sam wasn't like that, that he was good.

"I... I'm attracted to you too, Rowena, even with our turbulent partnership." The hunter admitted and when Sam looked at the witch in the eyes, seeing them shine in admiration, he brought her face close to and, seeing that she didn't turned away, pressed his lips to hers.

Rowena didn't expect him to kiss her at all, and her heart beat fast, her lips feeling strong, yet gentle as he moved over hers, and she didn't want to retreat, she had never felt so secure in the arms of someone and without being feared or hated for being a witch. She tilted her head lower, bringing her hands to his hair, deepening the kiss.

With the lights out, the sun streaming through the windows cast shadows of their silhouettes, and Sam, seeing that she seemed to enjoy the kiss, stood up, bringing his hands to her waist and pressing her against the table, and the witch parted her lips for him.

Sam hadn't felt like that, so attracted or his heart racing for a simple kiss in a long time as he felt with Rowena, and he stroked her waist in a circular motion over her dress and then raised a hand to her hair, caressing her and feeling Rowena lower her chained hands to his chest, running her nails over his shirt.

When they broke the kiss, out of breath, Rowena dropped her forehead between his neck and shoulder and Sam wrapped her in his arms and then she murmured:

"You're very talented for someone so young, giant."

"I'm 32, Rowena." Sam murmured, rolling his eyes, but he opened a small smile, caressing her back and feeling the witch's lips touch his neck.

He looked at the floor, seeing their shadows and that the sun was setting, and he knew he had to go see his brother and gently walked away from her, saying:

"I'm going to ask Castiel, an angel, to stay tonight. Try not to do something wicked Rowena."

"I can't promise anything, after all, I'm a witch." She said with a grin and Sam shook his head, but smiled, before picking up the paint to redo the symbols against demons in the door.


End file.
